


Deception

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Exhibitionism, Forced to work together but one clearly makes the other do all the work, Iza would want to kill Izaya 10 times over but he doesn't, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, They aren't the same I promise you, high-key unrequited love, low-key mutual love, smut with feels, two bros refusing their romantic feelings for each other cause they not gay, typical cat sounds from Iza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: I couldn't help it made me wonderIf you're the weight that pulled us underAll of it was make believe, all of it was make believeAnd now I'm pulling back the coversThought I could trust you like no otherAll of it was make believe, all of it was make believeDeception
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Izaya alt, Orihara Izaya/Neko!Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Orihara Iza
Kudos: 5





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very passionate about this ship too. It's the worst thing I have ever had the pleasure of ever writing with a RP friend of mine and eventually I got to the point of writing this monstrosity
> 
> Iza =/= Izaya

Iza was doing his typical thing, whether sleeping in odd positions on Izaya’s luxurious leather couch, playing on his phone or whining and craving for attention. Today, it was the ladder.

The black feline had crawled under Izaya’s desk to bunt his forehead onto Izaya’s knee, which Izaya had ignored. If he gave the feline attention now he wasn’t going to get anything done considering Iza would demand more of his attention.

Iza, of course had pouted, trilled and meowed at him, but still Izaya ignored him. Until he felt Iza’s hand scaling up his thigh and to his groin.

 **“** You’re being so terribly annoying. Just what do you think you’re doing **?”** The informant had asked, still typing on his keyboard. His brows had knitted, reading the screen, although; it was almost distracting what Iza was doing.

 **“** I just want to give head. Can I? I won’t interfere with your work **~”** It was playfully spoken and it was true, Iza has no real intent on stopping Izaya from working to give into this whim of wanting to give to Izaya. Honestly, he wasn’t going to expect anything in return.

 **“** You already are interfering with work **.”** Izaya shot back. Feeling their hand rubbing and continuing to paw at his pants, Izaya sighed. He supposed that perhaps he could let Iza indulge and be somewhat kind to them for the moment. In actuality, he was thinking of himself and his own needs and desires. The informant would be lying if he wouldn’t appreciate having Iza satisfy his needs. He saw the way Iza was looking at him with almost pleading eyes. It was clear that the feline had wanted to do it purely for the sake of it. Perhaps it was a strange need they had or was simply due to boredom running rampant and sexual desires surfaced instead of their usual need to be a nuisance. Not that Izaya could complain, finding this needy version of Iza to be _almost_ cute.

His hand went under his desk. **“** Fine, you can, but you need to be quiet **.”** Izaya spoke as his thumb rubbed the inside of Iza’s ear in a soft caress.

Iza’s hand hadn’t stopped rubbing through the fabric even as he waited for Izaya’s answer and once he had it and knowing he had to be quiet he simply nodded and enjoyed the feeling of Izaya’s hand rubbing his ears, purring delight.

Izaya took his hand away when the feline had turned his head as if asking for more pettings and returned to his keyboard to type, allowing Iza to do as he had wanted.

The feline unbuttoned their pants and slipped a hand under the hem of their briefs to stroke at Izaya’s cock. His tail had quivered and was dragging across the floor every so often in clear excitement.

Once they were half-hard Iza put his lips on the tip, his tongue licking and swirling around it while his hand slowly kept stroking them. His free hand was resting on their thigh. Surprisingly, he didn’t hear any sound from Izaya other than the clicks and tappings of his fingers on the keyboard, but he did notice the shift in their hips, almost as if they had wanted to start grinding. Iza stopped his actions and pulled at Izaya’s pants and briefs to get them lower.

Iza put his hands back on Izaya’s cock, stroking the shaft slowly again. His lips were wrapped around the head, his tongue licking and began to bob his head. Going halfway down and back up. The feline’s actions were slow and he still hasn’t gotten much of a reaction out of Izaya aside from their breath getting somewhat ragged and something about not making the informant moan was irritating. Iza knew he was skilled and for Izaya to not react must have meant they were in control of their emotions and desires.

_How utterly annoying._

The feline purred louder, sending vibrations as he went further down. He heard the door open. Someone was here and had greeted Izaya who had turned their attention to them. Why was someone here? Iza didn’t know that Izaya was expecting company. This couldn’t have been all planned, _surely._

 **“** Welcome~ what can I do for you today **?”** Izaya spoke to them, despite how much he had wanted to turn them away. It was unfortunate timing, considering the situation Izaya had found himself in. Though, if he thought about it, he had nothing to worry about. The informant had to concentrate on assisting this potential client.

 **“** I was wondering if you could teach me how… to get information better. I want to get into this business too and I don’t really know where to start **.”** They had said, a hand at their neck scratched the back of their neck.

Izaya gave a hum, whether from thinking or from Iza’s purring and their mouth on his dick was debatable.

The feline was still continuing his previous actions and when he felt Izaya’s hand on his head, he looked up at them with half-lidded eyes. Izaya had tugged at their ear gently, as if to single for them to slow their pace, to which Iza obliged. The last thing the feline had wanted was for Izaya to get mean, or even tug harshly at his sensitive ear.

 **“** Of course, though you must already know this type of job is dangerous. A lot of informants end up being killed **.”** Izaya spoke as he kept petting the feline.

 **“** I know, but I wouldn’t get myself into trouble like most would, since I’d be going to school and...do you have a cat or something they are purring so loudly **.”** They said before they cut themselves off to ask their question. Then they saw the black tail dragging across the floor from under Izaya’s desk.

Izaya bit the inside of his cheek to restrain himself for a moment. The sudden change in subject proved helpful. **“** Yes, I do have a cat, but don’t worry about him. He’s a good boy, but he’s a spoiled brat **.”** The informant spoke a backhanded compliment, wanting to somewhat encourage the feline but also express how utterly spoiled he was.

 **“** Well as long as he’s a good boy, right **?”**

Iza wanted to moan, but he resisted, closing his eyes and gave a small ‘mer’ from the back of his throat, which made Izaya’s hand that was rubbing through his hand grip onto black locks. **“** Of course, a good _kitten_ gets good rewards **.”** Izaya said and pressed for Iza to take more of his cock into their mouth. He knew they were purposely going half way. The informant didn’t care if he did have a client in front of him, he was going to get everything out of Iza if he could, since; after all, it was the feline who had asked for this if they had initiated this type of play.

Iza was at the base, his ears leaned back feeling how deep Izaya was. He almost wanted to whine and moan, instead he gave another ‘mer’ and his purrs got louder. His breathing had gotten heavier and Izaya had let him go, he went to the tip of their cock, opening his mouth to let the head of their dick rest on his tongue as he breathed on it. Izaya put his hand on top of Iza’s head, between their ears.

Hearing how loud the cat was purring the potential informant assumed the cat in question was happily laying by Izaya’s feet, maybe even rubbing their face on his leg. **“** It’s so cute how loud he’s purring **.”** They had laughed, to which Izaya simply nodded.

 **“** Of course he’s happy even if he’s being an annoying little _brat_. As long as he gets some sort of attention from me I suppose it really doesn’t matter what happens to him **.”** The informant had explained, his free hand waving it off now, while the hand that was on Iza’s head had caressed their ear. The breath on his cock made him want to urge Iza to take it back into his mouth but he had to restrain somewhat before he tugged their ear again, earning a trill.

Iza licked down the shaft. It wasn’t in his mouth, rather his lips were running along the side of it until he had reached the base. Iza wouldn’t admit it, but having someone else in the room unaware of what he was doing to Izaya was exciting. He wanted to make Izaya moan somehow, and decided to move his hand from Izaya’s knee to Izaya’s cock, slowly stroking and lifted it to allow easier access to the balls. The feline sucked on them and licked, continuing to purr his complete content.

 **“** Ah- about your request. I suppose I can teach you if you are that interested in it. Of course, I wouldn’t be the only mentor you have, but don’t worry the other is well **…”** Izaya had almost moaned but quickly caught himself. Internally, he had wanted to get this kid to leave and if agreeing to what they had wanted would make them leave any sooner than so be it. Of course, Izaya wasn’t one to worry or become bashful at the thought of someone else seeing what was going on under his desk but he wasn’t keen on someone knowing about it. If anything he had thought of himself to be above people and of course if he was above people he didn’t give in to such carnal desires, but the truth was that sentiment was wrong. Even he had his moments of desires, even if his tendencies were not as strong, as compared to the being below him, sucking and now licking at the head again.

 **“** Let’s just say he’s unique and eccentric **.”** Izaya had to admit that describing Iza with any positive traits was difficult considering how terribly needy and demanding he was.

The potential new informant has perked up at their statement and gave a short bow, **“** Thank you, I don’t mind having to learn from you and someone else. When should we start **?”**

The informant glanced down, he hadn’t realized he had bitten his lip and resorted to a grin, **“** Today isn’t a good day to start, how about next week this time **?”** His hand tugged the feline’s ear and Iza went back to the head of their dick, licking and suckling on the tip again, getting more of a taste of him. Izaya put his hand behind Iza’s head, urging for the feline to take him into their mouth and once they had, he took control. The informant gripped the black locks, he didn’t do it hard, but enough to tell Iza that he was going to be the one controlling this and Iza had allowed it, moving both of his hands to rest on the floor.

 **“** That works for me. I hope to see you then **.”** The man had said and again noticed the feline tail erratically moving. He didn’t question it. They had walked toward the door, and turned back to bid Izaya one last goodbye. It was then he noticed that the feline wasn’t a typical house cat. Internally, he didn’t know how to take it, but gave a simple nod and he was gone. That was something he wouldn’t forget.

Izaya watched them leave and with their nod, he gave a short wave. Once they were gone, he moved that hand under the desk. Both of his hands were on Iza now and he used them to control how fast and deeply his cock went into their mouth. He gave a soft moan as he moved in and out of Iza’s mouth.

Iza didn’t mind the fact that Izaya had taken control of this, it just meant he got them to stop working and broke the promise of not interfering with their work.

Izaya kept moving Iza, making them bob their head on his cock, knowing that he was going to reach his climax soon, and fuck Iza has actually stopped him from working, but it was no big deal. His pace had quickened and when he had gotten the feline to deep-throat him again and feeling their trill and moan, he came. Izaya had rode out his orgasm, moaning and loosening his grip on Iza. He took one hand back to brush back his own hair, while the other had pet the feline.

Iza’s ears had quivered when Izaya had pressed himself deeply into his mouth. He pulled back when Izaya had finally let go of him, breathing open-mouthed and hard with the tip resting on his tongue.

Izaya was breathing heavily and caught his breath after a few moments. He hasn’t realized it, but he was petting Iza, as if praising them. The informant stopped petting them and moved his swivel chair backward, putting his hand on Iza’s chin, inspecting them before he covered their mouth. **“** I can’t have you making more of a mess than you already have. Swallow it **.”**

As asked, Iza swallowed the cum and then proceeded to lick at their fingers, nipping and biting at them playfully.

Izaya watched them, though he didn’t exactly appreciate it when the feline was biting at his fingers. It only meant they still wanted to _‘play’_ after proving he had swallowed everything that was in his mouth. The informant wasn’t exactly in the mood for it. Sometimes he wondered just how Iza could be this sexually active, getting off once and still craving for more. He had an idea but he’d rather not dwell on it.

The informant took his hand away, bringing it to Iza’s ear to caress it before running his fingers through their hair. He definitely didn’t like Iza at all. They were whiny, demanding, highly sexual and a brat even if they were easily manipulated and easy to rile up and get emotional, which was always amusing in and of itself. Something about seeing their ears twitch or quiver and their tail sway in clear anger was cute or how they meowed, trilled or purred was heart clutching.

Not because Izaya thought it was cute in any sense of the word but because it was simply an endearing thing anyone who owned a real cat would enjoy.

The feline kept purring even as Izaya took away his hand to touch his ear and run their hand through his hair. It wasn’t common that Izaya would pet him, if anything this was a treat, a small craving of touch from someone he admired, loved even. Though, to admit that he loved someone like Izaya would be considered a loss. It was one-sided and Iza knew this.

Izaya didn’t love him.

Even if Iza teased the idea of _‘what if they did?’_

Did the soft side they displayed to him show how much the informant trusted him? Did the touches, sweet nothings that were whispered also mean something more? The way Izaya was looking at him now, how soft their gaze was though perhaps it was all an illusion of what the feline desired. Those soft eyes couldn’t have been for him, nor the softness of their touch.

It had to be it. To be loved by someone like Izaya? _What a joke._

In that moment, Izaya moved his hand to Iza’s chin, who had leaned into the touch. Izaya had wished Iza didn’t lean into his hand. It meant that they were being loving, that perhaps they had trusted him.

That type of connection was rejected. **“** Now, that your done and satisfied get out of here **.”** He took his hand away, seeing the hurt on the feline’s features. The way their ears had turned and the thump of their tail indicated as much, but the way their garnet colored eyes had flickered for a moment said more than anything else.

It didn’t matter to Izaya if he had hurt their feelings.

That was right, Izaya didn’t care. At least, in the way Iza had wanted them to care. They cared about themselves and of course, Izaya had always thought of himself as above people. It would not be far-fetched to think he was also above the feline, considering Iza himself didn’t think of himself as human, but had been striving to be seen as such.

The feline went to bunt his head on Izaya’s knee again but his target had moved in clear rejection. _Ah. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did._

 **“** Izaya-san **?”**

 **“** You interfered with my work. I can’t have you thinking you can do this again without some sort of consequence **.”** The informant spoke, his tone was hard, cold as he put himself away.

There was a bitter feeling in his chest, of course Izaya was right. He did distract them from working, even if that wasn’t his intention. Iza looked down, unable to look at Izaya in the eye. How could he argue anyway? The fact Izaya was looking down at him left a feeling of being submissive. The feline gave a soft laugh out of the bitter feeling and rejection. He shouldn’t have expected anything more of Izaya.

His heart shouldn’t be this soft and so easily hurt. He wasn’t going to cry in front of someone like Izaya no matter how pained he felt.

Izaya was quiet, simply watching the feline. It was obvious that they were hurt. Iza may think of himself as tough or strong even, but Izaya could see how fragile Iza actually was. It wasn’t as if he saw himself in them, if anything he just knew how it was to feel rejection.

 **“** Fine, I’ll go. It’s not as if you need me, _nya_ **?”**

 **“** You’ll always find your way back to me, besides, you already heard didn’t you? You have a new student to train in the art of information gathering. Isn’t that fun **?”**

 **“** I don’t want to help you with that. You can do it all by yourself can’t you? Why drag me into it **.”**

Izaya tsk’ed the feline. **“** You don’t have much of a choice now do you? It wasn’t like you could have said no considering your mouth was a little preoccupied **.”**

Iza hissed, his fur standing on end at their comment. **“** What do you mean I don’t have a choice? Of course I do and I choose to not help you, thank you very much **.”**

“ _Ah, ah, ah,_ Iza, don’t hiss at me. This would be a benefit for both of us, don’t you think? You could use this kid for whatever weird desire you have. All you have to do is help me help you. I was thinking about you, don’t you see **?”** Izaya spoke, almost sweetly, bringing a hand to Iza’s cheek in misdirection. The informant knew how keenly Iza responded to soft touches and how easily that response could be turned on him. Seeing how Iza’s fur had calmed down, he knew he was winning them over already, as his thumb dragged across his cheekbone.

Iza couldn’t deny the fact that, perhaps he did love when Izaya would touch him in a tender way. He thought about their questions and comments. It was true, perhaps Iza could use this student to gain access to a variety of things if he played his cards correctly. The feline leaned into the touch, attempting to savor anything he could have before it was taken away. **“** I suppose **…”**

 **“** Good~ Good. You’ll see that they’ll be useful to you in the future **.”** The informant said, taking his hand away again. **“** Now get out of here **.”**

The feline pouted at their final words when they took their hand away. They were no fun at all. **“** Fine, fine, I’ll leave **.”** Iza said, moving from under the desk the same way he had gotten under it. He stood in front of Izaya’s desk now, brushing a hand through his hair, his tail swayed behind him for a moment. **“** But, thanks for the meal~ It was delightful. I would ask for seconds, but ah.. I can’t keep bothering you for more **.”** He lightly shrugged before his tail had coiled under his shirt.

Izaya's face had scrunched, cringing at the idea of Iza wanting more of him. He was not the ideal partner for a highly sexually active person like Iza. If anything, he was sure the feline would run him dry for weeks on end if he allowed them to do such a thing. **“** Considering you can get your _‘meals’_ from anyone else, I can only wonder why you cling so hard to me **.”** Izaya had an idea, though he wasn’t going to lead on that he knew more than what he was saying and seeing how Iza waved a hand as if dismissing what he had said Izaya laughed and shook his head.

Of course Iza would deny it and his denial proved many things.

 **“** You’re more fun, but then again, everyone is fun to me. Perhaps, what I said before, about you being one of my favorite monsters is true, nya **?”**

It was true, Izaya couldn’t deny Iza’s claim of humans being monsters, considering he didn’t exactly see Iza as a human. If anything, it only made sense Iza considered humans to be monsters. Though, Iza did not deny why he clung to Izaya.

 _Favorite? Yeah, right._ If Iza could get anything from other men, there was a reason why he chose Izaya above anyone else. Though, something like that would never be easily admitted and Izaya knew this.

Being called a monster was not the most pleasing thing. It meant Iza saw him and Shizuo as the same thing and that was disgusting. Izaya being the same as that true monster? He couldn’t fathom it. Izaya could never be on the same level as that beast.

The informant scoffed and shook his head. **“** Think what you like. You didn’t deny the fact that you seem to cling to me the most. It’s almost cute actually, but the thing about monsters is eventually they’ll break you **.”**

 **“** I know, but what do you know about me Izaya-san **?”**

Izaya waved off their question. It was irrelevant, even if Izaya had known a few things of the feline’s past, he didn’t know everything. At least, not enough to battle the feline in the idea of monsters versus humans mentality. He could, of course argue with the feline. Izaya understood how people worked, how they could tick and how to easily manipulate their weaknesses, but with Iza, of course it would apply but to understand that their projection of all of humanity was skewed into monstrous things?

These humans were something Izaya loved, more or less for his own reasons. No one had to understand why he loved humanity and where he stood with them, clearly above them all as if he were some God, but to be put into a single category by someone like the feline? He simply shook his head now.

Iza watched how Izaya waved his hand and shook his head. Clearly, they didn’t want to get into much debate and wanted nothing less than to return to their work. **“** I’ll leave you be, Izaya-san. You want to return to work after all. I can’t distract you anymore than I have **.”** He spoke, cheekily.

Izaya made a hand motion to tell Iza to go away. **“** As I have said earlier, you are terribly annoying and it seems to still hold true no matter what you are doing **.”**

 **“** Don’t be so mean, _I~za~ya-saan **~**_ ” The feline sang as he twirled and danced toward the door. His ears leaned forward when he heard the tapping of a keyboard. Of course, Izaya was going to be mean and ignore him. Iza shook his head, giving a sigh before he left. He didn’t need Izaya’s acknowledgment anyway.

The next time Iza would hear anything from Izaya, it would be through a package from some kid claiming to be an informant-in-training and when he would open the package, the items would be trash and other throw away items which would make the feline fume with anger.

Where did Izaya go? Why did he suddenly go on vacation, dumping this kid on him? Didn’t he say they were both going to train him?

_What a lying bastard._

_I’m going to stab Izaya when I see him next time. Damn him to hell and back!_

Without much choice, Iza took the informant-in-training under his wing, at least until Izaya would return. An ear had twitched, he thought he heard that bastard’s laughter in the distance. Perhaps it was just a simple trick of the mind, or some sort of auditory hallucination.

If he saw Izaya again, he would make sure to let him know just how furious he was.

Wrath was awaiting Izaya as soon as he would return and Iza was sure Izaya knew exactly what was waiting for him if he were to come back any time soon.


End file.
